1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ceiling structures, and more particularly, to ceiling tiles for constructing a ceiling structure, and systems and methods for assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional suspended ceiling structures are constructed by assembling a ceiling structure grid above a floor and at the upper end of walls that form a boundary around residential or commercial space. The ceiling structure grid primarily includes a plurality of main runners and cross runners, which may be suspended by wires or the like from the overhead structure above. The pluralities of main runners and cross runners are generally oriented to be perpendicular to each other. The plurality of main runners and cross runners are each spatially spaced apart and interconnect at positions of intersection, which defines an opening to receive ceiling tiles. Conventional ceiling tiles are positioned within such openings from above and rest on the grid in a non-secured manner. Construction and assembly of such conventional suspended ceiling structures can be complicated, time consuming, laborious, and may not result in an aesthetically pleasing ceiling.